


Amorphous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Silly Boys, mutual love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amorphous: adjective: əˈmôrfəs: vague; ill-organized; unclassifiable</p><p>mid 18th century: from modern Latin amorphus, from Greek amorphos ‘shapeless’ (from a- ‘without’ + morphē ‘form’) + -ous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorphous

It began as a flutter, amorphous at first, then gradually he noticed how he felt when Sherlock looked at him from under his lashes, like his heart was going to (yeah, okay, pardon the cliche, but cliches are usually...anyway...) burst from his chest. (And, yes, he did know, it wasn't truly possible for that to happen...but he knew what he felt)

"Tea?"

Sherlock muttered, "if you're making some-" without looking up from whatever he was melting with the torch. His eyes were covered with the ugliest safety goggles ever invented, curls in disarray and he hadn't changed out of his pajamas and robe for three days. But John couldn't take his eyes from him.

"John - the kettle?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right-" John flinched slightly, and turned the kettle off.

Sherlock turned down the torch, lifted his goggles and glared at his flatmate. "What? I know I need to shower - and the flat needs to be aired out...it's something else...you...oh."

John nodded. "I've been trying to, uhm...you know how long it takes me to find the right words for the blog..."

"Decades..."

"Uhm, yeah, ta for that - I just haven't ever quite felt this way about anyone before - "

"Like how I feel empty when you leave the room?"

"Exac-huh?"

"Or how I ate that extra piece of toast two days ago, because I knew it would make you smile?"

"Oh."

"And how I notice when the sunlight catches your hair as it is doing right now, and all I want to do is run my fingers through it as I kiss you so you forget what solar system you reside in?"

"Something similar, yes."

"Do you want me to shower first, or -"

"Turn the torch all the way off, take those ridiculous goggles - oh forget it -"

John took the two steps necessary to stand in Sherlock's space, he turned off the torch and untangled the goggles from his flatmate's hair and kissed him soundly.

"Johhhhn."

"Mmmmm?"

"I really need a shower."

"Uh-huh."

"Care to uhm, join me, unless you think that's too -"

"Love to."


End file.
